Compétition
by Laetyss
Summary: Un simple petit bout de la vie de Newt et Thomas. Quand des amis sont trop curieux... et Newt un peu trop possessif.


_Un simple petit bout de la vie de Newt et Thomas._

 _Quand des amis sont trop curieux... et Newt est peu trop possessif._

 _Ca fait trop longtemps que cet OS trainait dans mon ordi ._

Je courrais, essayant de mettre ma veste correctement sans lâcher mon sac de sport en bandoulière, ce qui était assez difficile. J'étais en retard, chose plutôt habituel pour moi, mais dont je n'étais pas fière. Surtout quand ça concernait ma passion, l'athlétisme, que je pratiquais depuis mes huit ans. Je me maudissais mentalement de ne pas avoir mis de réveil alors qu'on avait une grosse compétition aujourd'hui avec le club... bon il faut avouer, qu'hier j'étais bien occupé toute la soirée, donc je ne pouvais pas me plaindre non plus. Rien quand y pensant un long sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres pendant que l'image d'un beau blond apparaissait dans ma tête, sa bouille angélique, ses cheveux d'or en désordre, ses yeux noirs profonds, ses jolies lèvres légèrement rosé.

J'accélérais le pas et arrivai enfin dans les vestiaires destinés à notre club, j'entrais en trombe puis me laissais tomber sur un banc essoufflé en saluant rapidement mes camarades.

-''Tu as huit minutes et 38 secondes de retard mon cher Thomas, c'est environ trois minutes de plus qu'habituellement pour le sport.

-Ta gueule Minho.

-C'est toujours moins que pour les cours cela dit.

-T'est con.

-Mais ponctuel.''

Minho rigola, depuis quelques mois il s'était prit le hobby de chronométrer tous mes retards, ça l'amusait apparemment, moi ça m'exaspérais plus qu'autre chose, tout le monde savait que j'avais une grosse tendance à ne pas arriver à l'heure, il ne fallait pas en faire tout un fromage non plus !

-''Alors, c'est quoi ton excuse aujourd'hui?'' rigola-t-il

-''J'ai oublié mon réveil...

-Ah oui ?'' il me fixa longuement avant d'ajouter'' ce ne serait pas plutôt la faute d'une folle nuit avec une certaine personne blonde ?''

Je le fixas éberlué, Même si l'asiatique me connaissait très bien, je ne voyais pas comment il aurait pu être au courant. Je vis les autres garçons d'un coup tous intéressé par notre discutions.

-''Alors, comme ça notre petit Tom à une amoureuse blonde ?'' Se moqua l'un des gars, Ben.

-''Minho, tu connais sa copine ? Raconte, elle ressemble à quoi ?'' Demanda un autre

Il est vrai qu'aucun des membres du club d'athlétisme, avec qui je m'entendais très bien, à part Minho ne m'avais jamais vu sortir avec qui que ce soit, alors appendre que j'avais couché avec quelqu'un... il fallait qu'ils m'embêtent avec ça. Il n'y avait que Minho qui était au lycée avec moi dans le club et donc le seul à savoir que je sortais avec Newt. En même temps on ne se cachait pas, mais je n'en avais jamais vraiment parlé aux gars du club, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion. Je vis Minho avec un regard malicieux, je sentais qu'il allait leur répondre de la merde, je fis mine de les ignorer en commençant à me changer pour revêtir ma tenue de course.

-'C'est une belle blonde avec un visage angélique, elle à des yeux noirs, et elle a ce qu'il faut où il faut.'' il mima des seins et je ne pue m'empêcher de pouffer il était con ''Ils sortent ensemble depuis six mois. Vous devriez les voir au lycée, jamais l'un sans l'autre, à se bécoter tout le temps, se peloter...

-Waouh elle ne t'a pas loupé Thomas !'' S'exclama Ben

Ne comprenant pas cette phrase, je lançais un regard interrogateur à Ben, celui-ci me répondit avec un large sourire amusé en désignant mon coup et mon torse, je me dirigeais vers un miroir sous le regard moqueur et les acclamations des autres, et c'est la que je vis des suçons dans le coup ainsi que des marques sur mon torse et ses épaules. Je jurais dans ma barbe inexistante, me dépêchant d'enfiler mon débardeur de sport, qui ne cachait malheureusement pas tout... Pestant contre mon blond de petit-ami qui avait eu cette merveilleuse idée de me marquer, j'ignorais les moqueries de mes amis, me dépêchant de me changer. Je sentais le rouge sur mes joues, mais faisait comme si de rien était. J'écoutais d'une oreille discrète Minho leur raconter des choses merveilleuses sur ma ''petite-ami'', au moins, à par pour son sexe il n'avait pas trop menti, juste exagéré quelques trucs. Bien que nous ne nous cachions pas nous ne cherchions pas à étaler notre affection en public. Il leur raconta qu'il était un prodige musical et qu'il savait jouer de tout un tas d'instrument et c'était bien vrai, j'en étais très fière de me dire qu'un gars comme lui, un prodige, un petit génie, sorte avec quelqu'un d'aussi lambda que moi. Ça arrivait souvent qu'il se mette à jouer d'un instrument quand j'étais là, et je l'écoutais, il me faisait un petit concert privé et j'aimais plus que tout le voir se concentrer, passé sa langue sur sa lèvre inferieur et froncé les sourcils quand il attaquait une partie plus difficile du morceau.

-''Elle va venir t'encourager ta chérie ?'' Questionna Minho avec un sourire moqueur.

-''Non je ne pense pas...''

Bien que Newt est déjà réclamé de venir me voir courir, j'avais toujours détourné la question, j'avais trop peur qu'il soit déçu si je ne gagnais pas. Lui il remportait systématiquement le premier prix à chaque fois qu'il participait à quelque chose en musique, et je ne voulait pas qu'il me voit perdre, j'avais honte. Certains gars s'indignèrent qu'elle ne vienne pas m'encourager, et d'autre, beaucoup plus franc, râlèrent car ils ne pourrait pas la découvrir en cher et en os.

-''Bon les mecs. Et si vous arrêtiez de parler de ma vie amoureuse et qu'on y allait ?''

-''t'exagère c'est toi qu'on attendait !'' s'exclama Ben alors que je sortais .''

En sortant je vis Branda, une bonne amie à moi qui attendait sur le mure d'en face, déjà en tenue de sport elle semblait nous attendre avec quelque fille du club.

-''Salut B ! '

-'Tom !''

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je rebondis à son étreinte, nous nous connaissions depuis le collège, et c'était bien malgré nous que nous avions du nous séparer au lycée, elle voulait travailler dans le médical et avait intégré une école spécial alors que j'avais moi, suivis la filière général.

-''Eh, Branda, tu était au courant que notre petit Tom avait un amoureuse ? ''

Elle s'écarta d'un coup de moi me regardant avec suspicion, puis son regard s'attarda sans mon coup et je maudis Newt et mes sois disant amis de nouveau. Je n'avais pas parlé précisément à Branda de ça, il faut dire qu'elle avait été très prise ses derniers temps, revenant d'un stage à l'étranger de plusieurs mois, ça ne faisait même pas un mois qu'elle était de retour parmi nous, alors je n'avais pas vraiment trouvé l'occasion de lui en parler en détail, elle savait juste que j'avais un petit copain.

-"Ah oui ? Tu me caches des choses dit donc..." se moqua-telle

Évidemment, que je passe de copain à copine, elle ne devait pas tout comprendre et je la remercierais plus tard de ne pas en avoir ajouté, je n'avais pas envie de prendre la tête avec les gars avant de courir.

On commença à se diriger en bavardant vers le stade, les garçons m'avaient enfin lâché la grappe et j'en profitais donc pour parler avec Brenda. Ça me faisait du bien de la revoir et de parler, c'était une très bonne amie, et les skype qu'on faisait n'avais pas empêché qu'elle m'avait beaucoup manquer.

-"Dis Thomas c'est nouveau cette chaîne?"

Elle m'attrapa le poignet pour le mettre devant ses yeux avant de commencer à lire ce qu'il était marque dessus.

-''Tom... my ? C'est un cadeau de ta chérie ?'' avait elle dit en faisant exprès de parer fort.

Apparemment, son silence coûtait cher, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle laissait paraître pour s'amuser, car je savais que voir tous les gars se mettre à me questionner et m'embêter l'amusait beaucoup. Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-"Tommy ? C'est ton surnom ?

-C'est mignon !

-Dis mon petit tommy commença l'un des gars, mais je l'intérompt immédiatement.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça." Rétorquai-je sèchement.

Je n'aimais pas qu'on utilise ce surnom qui était uniquement réservé a Newt, ça faisait toujours bizarre de l'entendre d'une autre bouche. Surtout que ça avait aussi une connotation sexuel, donc c'était gênant. Je voyais Minho se foutre de ma gueule dans son coin.

-"Oh on aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que ta chérie t'appelle comme ça ? C'est chou !" Ce moqua l'un des gars, m'agaçant davantage.

Je finit par les ignorer, me rapprochant de Branda, qui était en fait un peu une traîtresse, mais toujours plus supportable que ces idiots.

-"Faudra que tu me le présente un de ses quatre." Me chuchota Branda

-"Ouais un jour t'inquiète."

On finit par arriver sur le terrain, je commençais à m'échauffer avec les autres, en particulier les jambes, ne voulant pas me blesser pendant la course. Il y avait deux autres club qui concourait contre le nôtre sûr différent type de course et sur les déférent âges, cette compétition était juste amical, mais il fallait quand même la prendre au sérieux, c'était un bon entraînement. En tout cas ça faisait bizarre de voir autant de personnes sur notre terrain. Je rigolais et discutait avec mes amis en attendant que ce soit à mon tour de passer, je faisais le 100m masculin pour les ados, Minho et Branda passait avant avec les deux cents m.

Ce fut bientôt à moi, un peu stressé je touchais machinalement ma gourmette que Newt m'avais offert, je fis ma course. Je me donnais à fond et ça avait payer, j'avais fini premier, au grand drame de Minho qui lui n'avait fini que deuxième, je n'allais pas manquer de le charrier un long moment. Dès que je le retrouvais je lui fis un accolade, et on alla vers les autres pour discuter et attendre la remise des prix, qui on le sait tous, ne serait pas avant un moment. A peine arrivé que tout le monde me félicita. J'étais un des meilleurs du club, mais je ne gagnais pas à chaque fois, alors forcement ça ce fêtait.

-Ce soir c'est tourné des bars pour fêter les podiums, tu te joins à nous ? Questionna Ben

-Euh non merci, ça va aller.

Je n'étais pas friand de me bourré la gueule, pas que je n'aimais pas ça, mais chaque lendemain je le vivais très mal, a vomir et rester cloîtrer au lit toute la journée, une migraine d'enfer qui s'atténuait à peine malgré les cachets, alors j'évitais. Et puis on avait décidé de se rejoindre après la compète avec Newt, je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas annuler.

Malgré ma réponse claire, les gars étaient décidés à m'emmener avec eux et ne lâchait pas l'affaire, j'allais de nouveau refuser quand je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule, je me retournais et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je croisais les des yeux noirs profonds de mon blond préféré.

-Mes félicitations Tommy.

Il me fit un sourire doux auquel je rebondis immédiatement, j'avais beau me demander ce qu'il faisait là, je ne résistais pas à ses sourires.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionnais-je finalement.

-Et bah, tu as l'air ravi de me voir. Il me répondit Vexé en faisant la moue.

-Mais non ce n'est pas ça, tu sais très bien que je serais toujours content de te voir.

-Ouais je sais... pour répondre à ta question, ça fait un moment que je veux te voir courir, et comme tu esquives à chaque fois j'ai été obligé de demander à Minho.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, j'étais assez agacé qu'il est demandé à Minho, si je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne c'est qu'il y avait une raison, mais en même temps Minho ne pouvais pas savoir, si ça se trouve il lui avait juste demandé l'adresse pour le voir lui, ou un truc du genre.

-Roh, aller fait pas la gueule, tu as été super.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et me fit un grand sourire, puis je le vis commencé à me reluquer, s'arrêtant sur les marques qu'il avait laissés qui était encore visible, je pouvais voir une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux ce qui m'exaspéra mais m'arracha quand même un petit sourire. Je sentis que quelque chose me touchait le bras et je vis Branda avec un sourire. La petite bulle dans lequel nous étions avec Newt venait d'éclater et je me rendis compte que tous mes coéquipiers nous observait avec curiosité, surtout le blond qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Tu nous présente ? Questionna la demoiselle en souriant, se doutant sûrement déjà de la personne.

Je cherchais le regard de Minho comme soutient, j'avais toujours accepté mon homosexualité, et j'avais eu des amis et une famille très compréhensive et ouverte d'esprit à mon plus grand bonheur, néanmoins, j'avais déjà été déçu par certains de mes ''amis'', qui finalement n'en étaient pas vraiment, quand ils l'avaient su. Newt aussi l'avait subi, sa belle-mère avait très mal pris le fait qu'il sorte avec moi, heureusement que son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'il soutiendrait toujours son fils, et donc qu'elle devait faire avec.

-Les gars, B, je vous présente Newt mon copain. Lançai-je en ayant l'air assuré.

Je sentis la main de Newt se coller à la mienne discrètement et entremêler nos doit, pour me soutenir, il me connaissait bien.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer. S'exclama le blond tout sourire.

-Moi de même. Répondit Branda rendant son sourire au blond.

Mais elle semblait être bien la seule à réagir, tous les autres semblaient beuguer, ils ne devaient pas comprendre, il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas réputé pour être très malin.

-Tu veux dire que. Ben imita des guillemets, la belle blonde avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, c'est lui ?

Ben fusilla Minho du regard alors que Newt fronçait les sourcil en regardant la scène sans comprendre. Minho me lance un regard de détresse pour que je le soutienne, regard que j'ignorais avec grâce pour le tourner vers mon petit ami et lui expliquer.

-Ce guignol leur à raconté que je sortais avec une fille.

-tout s'explique. Conclu-t-il

Pendant que Minho se faisait houspiller par Ben, moi je discutais avec Brenda et Newt. La brune était ravie de le rencontrer et semblait plutôt bien s'entendre avec lui.

D'un coup un des gars semble avoir une révélation.

-Attend, tu veux dire que c'est ce petit blondinet qui a marque notre Tom comme ça? C'est un tigre en vrai!

Je rougis instantanément alors que Newt sourit au coin, satisfait de lui. Mes amis étaient fort pour me mettre dans l'embarras depuis le début de la journée. Je réussis à changer de sujet et on continua de discuter tous ensemble, Newt s'intégrait facilement dans le groupe et dans la conversation, en plus d'être un génie il était très sociable, de quoi rendre jaloux n'importe qui.

On finit par être appelé pour la remise des prix, après avoir reçu ma médaille et quelques photos sur le podium, je retournai vers le petit groupe tout sourire et Newt mit une main sur ma joue et m'embrassa simplement, un de ses baiser qui donne des frissons et des papillons dans le ventre, ceux que j'adore, et mon blond le sait très bien. Puis il me murmura un nouveau ''félicitations, tu es le meilleur'' à l'oreille et je souris. Je lui avais dit la même chose à la fin du premier concours auquel je l'avais vu participer, et gagner, c'était d'ailleurs juste après qu'on avait commencé à sortir ensemble. Je sentis une bouffé de chaleur m'envahir tendis qu'un sourire idiot apparu sur mon visage, mais je fis semblant de rien, regardant les derniers podiums, Newt, lui n'était pas dupe.

Une fois que toutes les personnes du groupe eurent finit, les gars décidèrent de partir pour la tourné.

En attrapant la main de mon copain je déclarais qu'on allait rentrer. Newt s'approcha et me mordit le lobe d'oreille, de façon assez explicite, avant de se tourner vers les autres.

-Il faut que je lui fasse écouter un nouveau morceau de piano.

Combien de fois avait-il sorti cette excuse ? Assez pour que Minho sois blasé, Branda quant à elle sourit alors que les autres étaient gênés, comprenant sans mal l'allusion du blond. Je remercierais Newt comme il se doit ce soir de m'avoir vengé d'eux, ces ''amis'' embrassant et trop curieux.

 _J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._


End file.
